


Date Night

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Dean/Cas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Take him on a date," Sam said. "It's what normal people do and you could probably do with a little normal right now," Sam said.</i>
</p>
<p><i>"</i>It'll be fun<i>," Sam said.</i></p>
<p>Prompt: On a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> These titles are getting worse as I go.

"Take him on a date," Sam said. "It's what normal people do and you could probably do with a little normal right now," Sam said.

" _It'll be fun_ ," Sam said.

Dean was pretty sure that no one who'd been involved so far was having fun. When he'd been an angel, Cas had looked uncomfortable in an I-don't-belong-here, you-don't-want-to-sell-me-death-sticks way whenever he was in a public place, but now he looked uncomfortable in a terrified rabbit way, tiny in his seat and frowning at the menu as though it was in the one language in existence that he didn't understand.

The waitress had disappeared as fast as Dean had ever seen a person who wasn't actually running move when Cas scowled at her for playful flirting. The other patrons were starting to get the I-am-not-of-your-world vibe Cas tended to give off that he couldn't negate with his weird angelic SEP field anymore.

So. Nobody in the immediate area was having any fun at all, least of all Dean, who was starting to feel like an ass for even suggesting they do something other than stay at home. 

"I don't understand the purpose of this. Dating is a human mating ritual. We are already mating," Cas said, much louder than was appropriate.

"It's supposed to be romantic." Dean directed his most charming, innocent smile at the horrified couple nearest them. 

"I find sex incredibly romantic." Cas looked at Dean as though he was the single stupidest being in all of creation. "And it's my understanding that it would be inappropriate and possibly illegal to have sex here. This activity is taking up time we _could_ be using for sex."

Dean laughed in embarrassment, aware that more than one person was listening in on their conversation now and not sure that this was the right moment to explain to Cas about inside voices and appropriate topics for public discussion, since he already seemed upset. He waited a few moments for the attention to die down and then leaned towards Cas, across the table. "I'm sorry, this was a terrible idea, and we can totally go now if you want."

Cas shifted in his seat. "I don't want to disappoint you."

"You're not." Dean stood up and offered Cas his hand, flushing darkly at the display of affection but determined to salvage what he could of the whole disaster. "Lemme take you home?"

The obvious relief on Cas' face let Dean relax a little, and as he led him out to the car he could feel the tension between them starting to lift. They both climbed into the car silently and Dean headed for home, keeping an eye on Cas to make sure he was okay.

"I realise I made it sound like I was only interested in sex earlier," Cas spoke up when they were about halfway back. "Which was not my intention. I do understand the value of time alone together and I appreciate what you were attempting, I'd just prefer you didn't do it again. Ever."

"Hey, I get it. I don't date, you don't date, this was a terrible idea and we can both tell Sam that when we get home." Dean wet his lips. 

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean glanced at Cas before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Do you think we could just pretend this was a successful date and go to bed?"

Dean grinned at the road and reached out to take Cas' hand again. "Yeah. I think we could do that."


End file.
